Mes sentiments
by ThePhoenix09
Summary: Une petit Law x Zoro. Je m'excuse pour les fautes et les oublies de mots :3


Sur le Sunny, Luffy, Usopp et chopper était dans la vigie, Nami et Robin lisais un livre dans leur chambre, Brook faisait de la musique dans la chambre, Franky réparer les déga sur le Sunny, Sanji était dans la cusine et Zoro mourrais de froid,il était sur le pont, déprimer.

Pour être plus clair, le vert et le blond venaient de se séparer. Sanji s'en sortais plutôt bien, mais, Zoro était très triste.

Law:Et bien Roronoa, sa ne va pas ?

Zoro:Hein ?

Law:Deux...Je t'ai demander si tu aller bien.

Zoro:Ouais ouais je vais bien...

Law:Tu est sûr tu as les yeux rouge.

Zoro:Oui je t'ai dis je n'ai pas besoin d'être assister !

Zoro se leva brusquement laissent derrière lui un Law secoué.

Dans la chambre de Nami et de Robin.

Robin:Je suis vraiment triste qu'ils se soit séparer.

Nami:M'oui ils étaient choux.

Dans la vigie.

Luffy:Mais au fait pourquoi ne sont ils plus ensemble ?

Usopp:Laisse tomber Luffy.

Chopper:Oui depuis cette histoire je n'ai jamais vu Zoro aussi triste, je lui est diagnostiquer une dépression.

Dans un coin Sanji écouter la conversation.

"Je penser pas que sa irai aussi loin mais c'est bien fait pour lui"

Law était dans la cuisine, avec un verre d'eau et un en face de lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Zoro apparaît tout frigorifié.

Law:Sa va Roronoa?Tu as l'air geler.

Zoro:Oui sa va j'ai juste un peu , je suis venu pour m'excuser pour tout à l'heure j'ai été agressifs je m'en excuse.

Law:Ok.C'est pas grave ne t'en toute façon je ne t'en voulais pas.

Zoro:Oui mais je tenais quand même a m'excuser.

Law:C'est sympa.

Et Zoro partie.

Se soir sur le pont, Luffy était de était sur la tête du sortit prendre l'air car il ne se sentais pas très vit Luffy, puis se rendit comte qu'il était en train de aller tomber dans l'eau mais Law échangea leur places grâce a son pouvoir.

Law:LUFFY !...Bon sang!... SHUMBLES!

Luffy atterit violement sur le pont.

Luffy:OUCH !

Se bruit réveilla Zoro, Nami et Chopper.

Zoro:Luffy c'est quoi tout ce bordel !

Luffy:Law est tomber dans l'eau !

En entandent sa, Zoro plongea dans l'eau pour aller l' il faisait sombre c'est difficile de le trouver en plus il fait froid.

Sur le pont, Luffy, Nami et Chopper attendent un peu stresser.

Nami:Luffy dis moi, tu était sur la tête du Sunny ?

Luffy:Oui puis la mes paupière on commencer à tomber, puis j'ai ressenti une grande douleur au niveau de ma tête.

Nami:Si c'est Law qui est tomber sa voudrai dire que...

Chopper:Law à utiliser "shambles".

Nami:Crétin c'est de ta faute !

Dans l'eau Zoro avait reussi a trouver il le saisit par la il remonta à la surface.

Zoro:Luffy aide moi!

Luffy tendit son bras dans l'eau puis les remonti. Zoro pris Law dans ses bras puis l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain Luffy courra à l'infirmerie puis il vit que Law était réveiller.

Luffy:Trafalgar !

Luffy courra et sauta dans les bras de Law, l'entourent avec ses bras puis mis sa tête sur l'abdomen de ce dernier.

Luffy:J'aurai pas du me mettre sur la tête du Sunny c'est de ma faute si tu as faillis mourir.

Law:Luffy ce n'ai pas de ta faute dis pas des stupidité pareil.

Luffy:En tout cas repose toi bien.

Chopper:Luffy laisse le se reposer.

Luffy:Oui d'accord.

Puis Luffy sortis.

Law:Chopper est-ce-que tu pourrais aller chercher Zoro s'il-te plaît ?

Chopper:Oui si tu veux.

Ce dernier alla chercher vert après l'interpellation du petit renne, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Law:A Roronoa j'avais faillis t'attendre.

Zoro:Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?O et puis tu peut m'appeler Zoro.

Law:Approche toi je vais pas te oui si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour te remercier.

Pendant que Law parler, Zoro marcher pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit.

Zoro:C'est rien tu sais.

Law:Pour moi c'est beaucoup, Zoro.

Puis Law se redressa et posa sa main sur celle du vert.A ce contacte, Zoro écarquilla les yeux, puis rougit.

Law:Rougit pas.

Zoro:Arrête de rire c'est pas drôle. Sa se contrôle pas!

Law trouva la force pour ce lever et aller fermer la porte de l'infirmerie a partie s'asseoir non pas sur le lit, mais sur Zoro face a se il colla son front a celui de son vis-à l' ès 1 minutes il se décolla des lèvres douces et sucrées de Zoro.

Law:Sa aurait était con que je meurs sans te dire je t'aime. Je sais que tu sors d'une relation tu va peut-être avoir besoin de temps mais je veux que tu le sache.

Zoro:Arrête avec ma relation avec Sanji c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Law, tu m'aide a retrouver le les jour je te vois et sa me fais chaud au cœur.

Law repris le contacte dans un baiser dernier entoura le bassin de Zoro, puis le vert se il rompit le contacte.

Zoro:A..Attend Law, tu vient de te reveiller c'est pas correcte.

Law:Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais bien.

Zor:N..Nan je peux pas.

Zoro coucha Law sur le lit,lui laissant un baiser sur le front, avant de se diriger vers la porte, Law frustré se leva en vitesse. Zoro était dos au lit et entendit un bruit il vit deux bras se placer à côté de sa tête, la main sur la poignet de la porte, il aller la déverrouiller.

Law:Si en plus tu crois que je vais te laisser filer.

Zoro:T'es pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire.

Law:Mmmm.. Nan.

Zoro:Aaah bon d'accord.

Zoro pris Law par la taille et l'attira a lui, puis vers le l'allongea doucement, et se mit à califourchon sur Law, lui laissant au passage quelques baisers dans le frissona a se contacte, et il senti un sourir s'étirer sur les lèvres de l'homme qui deviendra son amant.

Après leurs ébas, Law était dans les bras de son amant, lorsque se dernier se leva.

Law:Tu va où ?

Zoro:J'men vais si on te vois blottie contre moi, les autres vont se poser des questions.

Law:Mais moi je m'en fiche de se que pense les je t'aime, et je te veux a mes côté !

Zoro:SHUT moins fort.

Law:Nan je ne me tairait pas !

Zoro:Tu veux quoi pour gueuler comme sa ?

Law:A ton avis..

Zoro:Bon j'arrive.

Le lendemain les deux amoureux était a l'arriere du bateau, quand une tête blonde apparut.

-Sanji: Zoro je peux te parler.

Zoro:Te veux quoi shitti cook ?!

Sanji:Te parler !

Zoro:Ok j'arrive comme sa je serai débarrasser...Je reviens Law.

Le blond et le vert se redent à la cuisine.

Zoro:De quoi tu veux me parler ?

Sanji:Je voulais m'excuser.

Zoro:D'acord merci de t'excuser.

Sanji:De rien. Et, j'ai vu que tu en a beaucoup souffert.

Zoro:C'est bon je veux pas en parler...Je peux y aller ?

Sanji:Oui au fait j'te souhaite du bohneur.

Zoro:Pour ?

Sanji:Fais pas l'con tu sais très bien que je parle de ta relation avec law.

Zoro:...Merci...Sanji.

Puis il partie le sourir aux lèvre.

"Ha attend...Il m'a appeller par mon prénom!..."


End file.
